In existing virtual spaces, musical interactions among avatars are typically based around rhythm games. Such rhythm games, however, do not allow a group of avatars to come together in a virtual space and participate in performing and/or composing music in a collaborative, non-gaming, more-social sense, as real-world friends might when gathering for a jam session.